


Slam

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale takes control, First Kiss, First Time Together, Fluff, Hope, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh and more smut, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Starting with the trip to the old hospital, one action ripples through the cosmos.





	1. Slam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I am obsessed with these two ineffable idiots and felt they needed a bit of a nudge to get them on their way. This first chapter is fairly fluffy, but the steam will rise in the next installment. I'll change the ratings as I go. Hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate and Principality of the Lord Herself, was flummoxed. It had been that sort of day.

He and his...friend?...Crowley, Serpent of Eden and demon of Hell, had rather misplaced the Antichrist and they were heading back to Tadfield, where the boy had been switched at birth, to get some answers. When they stepped out of Crowley’s Bentley, Aziraphale was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of love that permeated the whole area. He remarked about it to Crowley as they started into the old convent/hospital, but the demon said he didn’t feel anything different. And then they were shot.

It was only paintballs, but still! His beautiful coat that he’d had for over 180 years was now spattered with blue paint! Even if he miracled it away, he would always feel its presence, tarnishing the memory. When he said as much to Crowley, the demon got an odd, bemused look on his face, pursed his lips into a perfect “O”, leaned in close to Aziraphale, and blew all the paint away. Having the paint gone was excellent. Knowing that his friend cared enough to take care of it for him was amazing. But the sight of his lips and the warmth of his breath on his back...that had the angel completely undone! All he could think about is what it would feel like to press those lips with his. To hold the demon tight and stare into those golden eyes. To run his fingers through the demon’s marvelous crimson hair and maybe even elsewhere…. Thoughts very unbecoming an angel!

Realizing he was still standing there with a dopey grin on his face gazing after Crowley, Aziraphale hastily picked up a dropped paintball gun and examined it. They fussed about guns and the moral argument for carrying them as they walked into the building, searching for someone to ask about old hospital records. But Aziraphale was having problems concentrating. The image of the handsome demon’s pursed lips keep floating to the foreground. The image quickly dropped at the sounds of gunfire from outside.

Crowley stood there with a big grin, waiting for Aziraphale to catch up.

“What the hell did you just do?” Aziraphale sputtered.

“They wanted guns. I gave them guns. It lends weight to their moral argument,“ he replied smugly.

“So they’re out there murdering each other?!!” Aziraphale was appalled.

The demon waited a beat, enjoying the outrage on his friend’s face.

“No, Angel. They’re all being saved by miraculous circumstances. Wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.”

“Oh.” The angel lit up with a beautiful smile. “I always knew, deep down, that you were a nice -”

Before he could finish his statement, Crowley whirled around, grabbed Aziraphale by his coat lapels, and slammed him into the wall. Holding him just off the floor, the demon leaned in close and yelled...something about not being nice? Aziraphale wasn’t really listening. All he could focus on were those beloved lips just a breath from his own. All at once, he couldn’t stand it any more. He had known Crowley for more than 6,000 years. He had known he loved him for more than 80, ever since Crowley had stepped into a consecrated church, burning his feet just to save Aziraphale from those horrid Nazis. And then handed him his beloved prophecy books, saved by a demonic miracle from the bomb, with that hot, cocky smirk. 

Without a thought to the consequences, Aziraphale closed the distance and kissed Crowley. It was a firm, decisive kiss, filled with all the pent-up longing of all those many years. At first Crowley froze. But then he lowered Aziraphale to the ground, drew his angel in snug, and kissed him like he was life itself. The demon nibbled hungrily at Aziraphale’s lower lip and the angel gasped in pleasure. When his mouth opened, it was immediately filled with Crowley’s tongue, exploring and probing, and Aziraphale thought he would explode from the joy of it.

“Ahem, gentlemen. Sorry to interrupt such an intimate moment,” said a woman’s voice. They had been so intent on each other, they hadn’t noticed the sharp dressed young woman coming towards them in the hallway.

Demon and angel guiltily broke apart and whirled to face the stranger. But...was she a stranger? Crowley could have sworn he had seen her before somewhere.

“Oh...Saints and Satan...Master Crowley! It’s you!” the woman exclaimed. It was the nun he had handed the baby to eleven years ago! Crowley snapped his fingers and froze her before she could say anything more.

Aziraphale looked at the poor woman frozen in place and exclaimed, “You didn’t have to do that!”

“She’s the one, Angel!” the demon replied.

“The one what?” Aziraphale was very confused. He could still taste Crowley on his lips and it made it hard to concentrate on anything else.

“The nun I gave the baby to. Maybe she can tell us what happened that night.”

“Oh,” was all the angel could manage. 

They both questioned the woman formerly known as Sister Mary, who remembered the night clearly but told them the records were burned in the fire Hastur set that night. She had no idea where the child went after he left. When they finished asking all they could think of, Aziraphale looked down and was surprised to see that his hand was entwined with Crowley’s. The demon was tracing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb and it felt amazing. Blushing, he dropped the hand with the long, tapered fingers that felt so good just moments ago.

Crowley stared at him and then turned and sauntered off. He put a little extra swing in his hips that threatened to steal Aziraphale’s breath away. The angel closed his eyes and turned back to the human. Aziraphale took a moment to tell Sister Mary that she’d wake up from a pleasant dream of what she likes best, then followed after what he liked best. Crowley had slowed to enjoy the chaos of the humans outside and smiled as Aziraphale hurried up to him.

Not daring to meet Crowley’s eyes, Aziraphale was silent on the way back to the Bentley. He didn’t regret the kiss, but he was fearful of what his demon would say about it. Wait. His demon? When did Crowley become HIS?!! And what if he didn’t want to be Aziraphale’s? Well...the end of the world was fast approaching. Maybe he could avoid all those messy questions all together. War could be very distracting.

  


\------------------

  


There was a decidedly uneasy silence in the car as they headed back to London. Crowley stared at the road intently, while Aziraphale studied his hands as if the address of the Antichrist could be found there if only he looked hard enough. The Bentley grumbled in exasperation, and the soft, gentle stains of “Love of My Life” started playing. Despite Crowley frantically mashing the off button, the music stubbornly continued.

_Love of my life, you’ve hurt me_

_You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can’t you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don’t take it away from me, because you don’t know_

_What it means to me._

Crowley heard a soft sniff and was astounded to see Aziraphale was weeping. Tears quietly trailed down the angel’s round cheeks and Crowley just couldn’t bear it. No one could make his angel cry and get away with it. Not even himself. He cleared his throat and twisted so he could see his angel while he spoke.

“Angel. Um...about back there. That was...unexpected. Not unwelcomed, just unexpected.”

“I love you,” the angel choked out in a soft voice.

Stunned, Crowley said, “Quite right. The Apocalypse is coming, I guess. Not sure what we can do about it. So I suppose this could be my last chance to say it. Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, I…”

WHOOMP!

The Bentley came to a complete and sudden stop and the two entities turned to the windshield to see a person and a bicycle cartwheeling over the hood of the Bentley.

“You hit someone!” proclaimed a shocked angel.

“No, someone hit me!” the demon defended himself.

Aziraphale quickly climbed out of the car. It was very dark and he couldn’t see past the road, so he miracled some light. Down the hill from the curb he could see a young woman with dark hair and a cut on her head. Her wrist was bent at a most disturbing angle, and her bicycle was all bent up, too. He hurried down the hill to check on her.

A few minutes later, the three of them were riding back to Tadfield with the “healed” bicycle on a newly miracled bike rack over the Bentley’s boot. Aziraphale had healed the young lady’s wounds as he helped her up and she was just annoyed with the whole being hit thing. They dropped her and the bicycle at the cottage while the Bentley loudly played “Bicycle Race”, undoubtedly thinking itself very clever.

Aziraphale sat and stewed, wondering exactly what it was Crowley had been meaning to tell him. Ridiculous demon. Always had to be so dramatic! If he had just come out with it, Aziraphale wouldn’t be wallowing in the quagmire of does-he-or-doesn’t-he-ville.

“Whadda think, Angel? Fancy a bite to eat and maybe we can sort out what to do next with this whole Antichrist thing?” Crowley asked, never letting his eyes leave the road. What had he been thinking?!! He had almost said the L-word to his Angel! If Hell found out he had lost track of Satan’s son, things were going to be very unpleasant. If they found out he was...fraternizing...with an angel, that would be the end for him and Aziraphale. He would lose his angel forever. Nothing was worth that. He needed to keep all that mess locked up tight inside him, just as he had done for the past 6000 years. For some reason, it just seemed...harder now. And...had his angel actually told him he loved him, too? He must have misheard. No one as special and perfect and intrinsically good as Aziraphale could love an old serpent like him.

Aziraphale looked up hopefully, but his face fell as Crowley refused to look at him. The demon was obviously trying to pretend the declaration of love never happened. And why wouldn’t he? Crowley was hot and fashionable and nimble of tongue and clever and hot and...everything Aziraphale was not. He would never cross the line and care for an angel. Carefully, Aziraphale gathered all his mushy gushy feelings about the demon and returned them to the emotional box he had kept them locked in since 1941.

“That sounds like an excellent course of action, my dear. I always think better after I’ve eaten,” Aziraphale replied with his chin up and as close to normal tone as he could muster.

  
  


**\-----------------**

By the next evening, the dust had begun to settle and planet Earth was still spinning peacefully through space. Everything was a bit jumbled, but the outcome was the Antichrist had declared Satan was not his real father and never had been. Seeing as reality was currently bending to suit the lad, Adam was now mostly just a human boy and the Apocalypse never happened.

Somehow he and Crowley had made it through unskathed. They waited on a bus stop bench to head home because the Bentley had exploded after Crowley had driven through a river of fire on the M25 just to get to Aziraphale. They shared a miracled bottle of wine (straight from the bottle like a couple of savages!) and handed the tools of the Four Horsemen back to the delivery man. Aziraphale was particularly sad to see his flaming sword returned to the box to await future need.

“I suppose I’ll ask the bus driver to drop me at the bookshop,” Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley looked sadly at him.

“I’m sorry. It burned down...remember? You could come back to my place,” Crowley softly suggested. “If you like.”

The thought dazzled Aziraphale with possibilities for a moment, but it was far too big a temptation. He shut it firmly back into the box.

“My side wouldn’t like that very much, I’m afraid,” he said in a voice full of regret.

“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side now, Angel.”

A bus pulled up and they tiredly got on. Crowley sprawled in the front seat and, for the first time, Aziraphale sat next to him. No need to pretend they didn’t know each other any more. Heaven and Hell were both all too aware of their friendship. The jig was up, so to speak.

They rode in silence, the demon staring moodily out the window. Gently, Aziraphale covered the demon’s pinky finger with his own and looked up at his dear face, darked by soot and the night. Crowley turned to look at him, fearful of what the angel might say.

“I think I would very much like to stay at your flat tonight,” Aziraphale said. “If the offer is still open.”

“Angel, the offer is always open to you. Always.”

The demon reached for Aziraphale’s far hand, lacing their fingers together, and rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel put his arm around Crowley’s shoulders and snuggled him in tight. Crowley sigh with pleasure and they spent the rest of the trip back to London wrapped in a glow of contentment, just being together. Together. It felt like home.

  
  
  



	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Arma-didn't, Aziraphale decides it's time for some changes. Crowley approves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was steamy and sweet. The second chapter? Time for some smut. It was my first time writing anything like this, so...be gentle.

By the time the bus dropped them off near Crowley’s flat, Aziraphale was feeling much better. The last few days had been a whirlwind, without much time to pause. The ride home, at a much slower pace than the Bentley would have gone, was just the refresher he needed. Well...that and the snuggling. The snuggling had been very, very nice. He had never been in Crowley’s flat before and was rather curious to see what his demon called home. Crowley was still a bit quieter than normal, but he grinned when Aziraphale continued to hold his hand in the lift up to the penthouse flat.

“Come into my lair, said the spider to the fly,” Crowley said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Then he unlocked the door and ushered Aziraphale in before he could change his mind.

“You’re a snake, not a spider, my dear,” he huffed, but was already sizing up the spacious rooms.

“Take a look around, Angel,” Crowley said as he wandered away. “I’m heading for the kitchen. I think we both need and deserve some wine.”

The apartment was very grey and modern. But then, to Aziraphale’s surprise, there was an atrium full of lush green plants. “Oh, Crowley,” he exclaimed. “Your plants are marvelous! Just look at how perfect they are!”

“Oi! Don’t be fillin’ their heads with all that ‘perfect’ business!” the demon called from the kitchen. Aziraphale was puzzled, but then he saw the statue down the hall and forgot about the plants. It looked just like the dove from the church that night back in 1941. The night Crowley had saved him and his books. The night he could no longer deny that friendship had grown to love. Impossible as it seemed, Aziraphale was in love with a demon. His demon. Perhaps, after all these years of waiting and longing, it was time to do something about it.

“Come on back, Angel. I don’t want to drink alone,” Crowley called. Aziraphale followed his voice to the living room. Modern as the rest of the place, there was a large screen tv banked on both sides with floor to ceiling windows offering a spectacular view of the city. Crowley was sitting on a sleek white leather couch, pouring two glasses of red.

Feeling rather out of place in the decoure, Aziraphale sat on the edge of the couch holding his glass and braved a glance at Crowley. The demon was sprawled out as usual. Aziraphale couldn’t help smiling. To his surprise, Crowley smiled back. Aziraphale took a quick gulp of the wine, set it down on the coffee table, and stared nervously at his hands.

“Crowley?” he started.

“Yes, Angel?”

“Do you remember that thing at the hospital?”

“I remember lots of things, Angel. To which are you referring?” he asked with a smirk, taking a gulp of his wine.

Aziraphale blushed mightily, but took a deep breath and continued.

“When you... slammed me against the wall?”

“Oh, I remember that very clearly. What about it?”

“Well. I would very much like to try that again,” Aziraphale said, lifting his chin defiantly and staring into Crowley’s eyes.

“What? You want me to slam you into a wall again?” But the demon’s smile had softened and a wisp of hope flashed across his face. He finished off the wine and set the glass down without taking his eyes from Aziraphale’s face.

“Perhaps in the future,” Aziraphale said with a bashful smile. “But for now...would you please kiss me?”

“Anything for you, Angel.” He was trying for nonchalant, but failing miserably. He scooted over, put his arm around Aziraphale, and turned his face toward him. Once again he was struck by the angel’s beautiful eyes and his sweet smile. He stroked Aziraphale’s cheek with the back of his hand and the angel closed his eyes and sighed happily. Softly he kissed those lips, the only things he regarded as holy in the world.

The angel sighed and leaned into the kiss. He put his hands on Crowley’s chest and could feel his heart pounding fast as the Bentley speeding through central London. Coming up for air, Aziraphale looked at the demon, biting his lower lip while he decided his course of action.  _ In for a penny, in for a pound _ , he thought. He pushed Crowley down on the couch, quickly straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head.

“You go too slow for me, Crowley,” he whispered, grinding his hips into Crowley’s, enjoying the way Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. He could feel the demon was happy to have him there. Just as happy as he was to be there.

“Now. Let’s lose the glasses.” Aziraphale released his hold, confident the demon wasn’t going anywhere. He swiftly removed the dark lens and tossed them to the coffee table so he could stare into those brilliant golden eyes.

“Then it’s only fair you lose the tie,” Crowley said, testing the uncharted waters.

“At least,” smiled the angel. Aziraphale reached up and slowly undid his bow tie, watching Crowlely’s eyes grow big as he let it drip slowly from his fingers to the floor. He sat back up, straddling the demon and giving a delicious slow rub to Crowley’s cock through his jeans as he did. Without taking his eyes from his beloved, Aziraphale removed his coat, folding it over the back of the couch. Then he leaned back down, grasped Crowley’s face with eager hands, and kissed him deep and long.

Crowley looked dazed when the kiss broke. “Go--Sa--somebody, Angel! What’s gotten into you?” he gasped.

Aziraphale beam at him and replied, “I rather hoped you would, dearest.” As Crowley sputtered in astonishment, Aziraphale calmly unbuttoned his waistcoat. “I’ve held off for years, worried about me Falling or you being eradicated by Hell. Well. Either of those things might still happen, but I’m tired of being afraid. You are worth any price, my love. Whatever comes tomorrow, we will face it after spending tonight together.”

“Angel, if you’re serious about this, we should probably move to the bedroom. The bed would be ever so much more comfy than here. More play space.”

“Hmmm. You could be right.” Aziraphale started unbuttoning his shirt and shifting down Crowley’s legs. Crowley stared in fascination as each button popped free. Aziraphale felt rather powerful and decided to Take a Chance. With a smirk of his own, he bent down to Crowley’s jean-covered erection, slowly running his lips up the outline of his demon’s shaft while blowing a warm breath over it that caused a multitude of tiny fireworks to dance and explode inside Crowley. His golden eyes fluttered back into his head as he groaned in frustrated need.

“Angel! Where the devil did you learn to do that?”

Aziraphale looked very smug. “I run a bookshop, you know. In the early 60s I came across a book,  The Human Sexual Response , by Dr. William Masters. It was very informative and I read it all...in case the occasion to use that knowledge ever...arose.” He gave Crowley’s cock a quick squeeze and beamed as Crowley bucked up to meet his hand. “We are now in the Excitement Stage,” he added with a smirk.

“Well, I sure am,” Crowley gasped. With his shirt off, Aziraphale back off Crowley and stood waiting. Groaning, with a big grin on his face, the demon finally managed to stand up. “Angel, you never cease to surprise me,” he said. “Come on,” he continued, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand. “Let’s go discover some more...surprises.” He gave Aziraphale a wink that shivered him all the way to his toes. Arizaphale tossed his shirt to join his coat and vest and let Crowley lead him down the hall.

Crowley opened the bedroom door with a flourish. “After you,” he said.

Aziraphale giggled. “Get thee behind me, Foul Fiend?”

“Oh, I intend to, Angel. I intend to!” Crowley smacked Aziraphale on his sweet, tempting bottom as he walked past. “Oh, my!” the angel gasped and Crowley just grinned bigger. Shutting the door with enough of a bang to hide his snap, the demon waited for Aziraphale to finish scanning the room and look back at him.

Aziraphale took in the sparsely appointed room. The big platform bed dominated with its silky black sheets and grey comforter. Part of the comforter was turned down, and the reverse side was tartan flannel, much like Aziraphale’s favorite tie. Touched, the angel turned to gush at Crowley, but stopped without a word coming out.

Crowley was beautifully, gloriously naked. Aziraphale had seen many beautiful things in his travels on the Earth. He had known many beautiful humans, both male and female. Nothing had prepared him for this. All he could do was stare, taking in the long legs, taunt abs, and his hard, glistening cock. In fact, his vision seemed to narrow so all he could see was those ten inches of yummy goodness.

Crowley smiled in satisfaction, pleased to see his angel enjoyed his corporation. He let him stare for a minute, then said softly, “Hey. Angel. My eyes are up here.”

Aziraphale startled back, blushing from his ears to his chest. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a rather incoherent babble. Crowley took pity on him and closed the distance. Cradling his angel’s face with both hands, he hushed Aziraphale with a long, deep kiss. Crowley’s nimble tongue danced in the angel’s mouth, exploring, probing. At first, the angel was unsure where to put his hands, settling on Crowley’s waist. But as the kiss continued, his hand dipped lower and lower, clutching the demon’s firm arse and pulling him as close as he could get. Feeling Crowley’s hot, wet cock rub against his own drove all other thoughts from his head and Aziraphale moaned as he ground them together.

Crowley broke them apart, gasping. “So-someone’s terribly overdressed for this occasion,” he panted. Aziraphale pulled off his undershirt and tossed it on the floor. He reached to undo his pants, but Crowley stopped him with a gentle hand. “Allow me to do the honors,” he breathed into Aziraphale’s ear. Then he slid slowly down Aziraphale’s front to kneel before his angel.

Crowley licked along the skin above Aziraphale’s waistband, dipping under a bit, careful not to touch his cock...yet. He grinned as Aziraphale whimpered and he slowly undid his fly. Grabbing his hips so he couldn’t move away, he used Aziraphale’s trick and breathed through the cotton boxers all up his shaft, lingering just above the tip. Aziraphale shuddered and grabbed Crowley’s hair, trying to pull his head closer. “Ut ut un,” the demon murmured. “I thought angels were supposed to be patient.” Aziraphale groaned and stopped pulling, though his fingers remained twisted in Crowley’s hair.

Crowley quickly removed Aziraphale’s shoes and socks and then slowly peeled down his trousers. He ran his hands up Aziraphale’s legs, reaching up under the boxers to squeeze his buttocks. Aziraphale begged, “Pl-please, Crowley. Stop teasing! Just. Just do it!”

“As you wish,” the demon grinned, not really being up to wait anymore himself. One quick pull and the angel stood there, eyes big, trembling and eager. And naked. Oh so delightfully naked.

“Angel, you are incredible!” he whispered. Aziraphale squirmed a bit and looked doubtful. “Do you really think so? Some people might think I’m rather...soft.”

“Soft?” Crowley scoffed and licked up Ariaphale’s shaft, enjoying the velvety hardness. “That’s okay, Angel. Let them think what they will. We’ll keep your hardness between us, yes? Speaking of which...the bed beckons.” 

Crowley stood, grabbed Aziraphale around the waist, and twirled him to the bed. Seating him on the edge of the mattress, Crowley knelt between his thighs and looked up into Aziraphale’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he wrapped his hand around the angel’s thick, quivering cock and licked all around its head. Aziraphale’s eyes rolled up and he groaned. Crowley loved it. He’d happily spend the rest of the night finding new ways to make his angel sound like that. Slowly, reverently, he started swallowing, glad not to have any gag reflexes. Not needing to breathe certainly came in handy. He kept swallowing, bit by glorious bit.

Aziraphale started keening and gripped the mattress to keep him upright. By the time Crowley’s nose was buried in his short, white nest of hair at the root, Aziraphale was certain he was going to discorporate. He released the bed and dove both hands into the flaming ginger hair bobbing in front of him. He tried to tell Crowley how good it was, but all that came out was “yes, Crowley, YES!” Crowley held Aziraphale’s thighs down as he sucked up and down eagerly, licking spirals with his tongue on the up strokes. The angel tasted sooo good...like sweet cream with just a dash of salt for contrast.

As the angel’s clutching became more frantic and his hips started bucking up to meet Crowley’s down strokes, the demon lifted his mouth off for just a moment. “That’s right, luv. Come for me, Angel. I want every drop you’ve got.” He returned and increased the speed, forgetting the tongue and just sucking fast and furiously. He reached down and grabbed his own cock at the base to keep himself from coming. There were many other things he wanted to do before letting himself have release.

“CROWLEY!!!” Aziraphale yelled and the demon closed his eyes and relished the hot, thick stream filling his mouth and throat. He swallowed it down and slowly released Aziraphale, licking every drop off. Aziraphale dropped back onto the bed, too dazed to say anything.

Crowley crawled onto the far side of the bed and knelt watched Aziraphale with his hands on his thighs, panting lightly. Aziraphale turned his head and looked up adoringly with that high-beams smile of his. But then he noticed and his smile faltered. “But you. You didn’t?” Crowley leaned back to display his cock still ready for action. 

“I waited,” he said smugly.

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Aziraphale asked with a tremor in his voice.

Crowley shook his head. “Silly angel,” he muttered as he plopped down next to Aziraphale. He threw his leg over his angel’s hip and lightly rubbed his cock against him. “Consider that the appetizer. Now it’s time for the main course.”

“What...what do you mean?” Aziraphale was having a hard time keeping up again.

“I mean, luv,” the demon explained with a light lick of his lips and lustful twinkle in his eyes, “that I plan to have my way with you. Dunno what tomorrow will bring, but tonight I plan to fuck you silly.”

Aziraphale’s eyes grew huge and his spent cock perked up a bit at the thought. “That sounds...perfect.”

“No, Angel. You’re perfect,” Crowley said with a rare serious face. “Six thousand years of waiting and every moment worth it just to have this.” He rolled on top of Aziraphale and stared intently at him, as if memorizing every line and pore. He brushed back the angel’s messed up blond curls and sighed. “I’m not as good with words and feelings and all that...stuff. But, one thing I want you to know. I love you. Always have since that first day in the Garden when you gave your sword away to protect the humans. It doesn’t make any sense. Demons aren’t supposed to be able to feel love. By all rights, you should have smote me out of existence for even speaking to you up on that wall. But turns out I’m rather rubbish at being evil. And you are far too loving an angel. So here we are. And if you ever tell anyone I said all this, I will...drip honey all over your first edition collection and release an ant colony in them!”

Aziraphale reached up and stroked Crowley’s tattoo and ran his fingers through his flaming hair. “I love you, too, dearest. No worries. If there’s one thing we both know, it’s how to hide our feelings and keep secrets. But for now...didn’t you just promise to...ummm...fuck me silly?”

Crowley just grinned and dropped down for a kiss that had nothing to do with reverence and everything to do with lust. Crowley’s tongue filled his mouth, caressing and licking. The demon rubbed his cock against Aziraphale’s, awaking passion the angel was certain he had sated. Crowley moved back enough to nibble his angel’s bottom lip and bathe in the gasps and moans it elicited. Slowly, he worked his way down Aziraphale. He sucked and nibbled love bites into his neck. When he flicked the angel’s nipples with his agile tongue, Aziraphale shuddered and moaned his name.  _ Yeah. That was the stuff. _ After twisting and flicking and sucking the angel into a frenzy, Crowley continued his path ever downward. When he got to Aziraphale’s pelvis, he quickly miracled some lube. He rested his cheek on Aziraphale’s thigh and flicked his re-stiffened cock with his tongue at the same time he began rubbing his tight arse with his finger. Aziraphale jumped a bit, arching his back with a mighty groan. But when Crowley paused, the angel moaned. “More. Don’t stop. More!”

Crowley rocked back on his knees to put himself in a better position and grabbed a pillow to put under Aziraphale’s hips. He kept circling with his finger until the muscles started to relax. Then, with a bit more lube, Crowley started pushing his finger in to prepare his angel. Aziraphale groaned and rocked against him, driving his finger in deeper and deeper. Crowley curled his finger and stroked, searching out the sweet spot. Aziraphale cried out in pleasure when he found it, so Crowley stroked and stroked and added another finger.

“Oh, Crowley love, now! I need you now!” the angel cried out frantically. Which was good, because Crowley wasn’t sure he could wait any longer. Adding a bit more lube, the demon lined himself up and slowly pushed his way into his angel. It was heavenly. The warmth and pressure and the tightening grip on his cock spun Crowley’s head around. But he checked first. 

“Is it okay, Angel? It’s not too much, is it?” he panted.

“Crowley...move it, Crowley. Fuck me! Fuck me now!”

_ Well _ , Crowley grinned.  _ That was a pretty plain answer _ .

He slowly started moving his hips, giving Aziraphale time to adjust to the sensation. But it was too good and it had been too long for Crowley to last long. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hips and started thrusting hard and fast, barely keeping himself under control. Aziraphale looked up as he pushed back, helping Crowley with the rhythm, making him go even deeper with each stroke. He was wrecked. Eyes glazed, lips open and panting, his skin flushed pink...never was there a more beautiful sight in the Universe!

Crowley couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Aziraphale’s dick and stroked it in time to his thrusts. “Now, Angel! Now!” he cried as he came. As Aziraphale came. As they both exploded into a cloud of pleasure.

The warm, blissful rapture left them feeling boneless and floating. After Crowley snuggled into Aziraphale’s shoulder with his leg draped over the angel’s hip, he miracled the mess away and sighed with contentment.

“Hey, Angel,” he said, soft and slow and lazy.

“Hmmm?” asked the dazzled angel. In the afterglow, words seemed too much effort.

“I wish I could just crawl inside you and stay. Like basking on a hot rock in the sun, all warm and golden. Remember when you were looking for a body? And you thought if you inhabited mine we might explode? Pretty sure that wouldn’t have happened,” he concluded with his eyes shut and a giant grin on his face.

Aziraphale smiled contentedly, when the demon’s words and Agnes' prophecy collided together in a dazzling solution. Aziraphale sat straight up, much to Crowley’s disgruntlement. “Inhabit my body? Oh, you clever, wiley serpent! You smart, devious demon! That’s it!”

“What are you going on about, Aziraphale? What’s it?” Crowley asked as he reluctantly sat up.

“What do you think Hell will do when they catch up to you?” the angel asked excitedly. Crowley combed his fingers through his wild hair and thought. “Considering what I did to Ligur, I’m pretty sure they’ll go with holy water,” he said with a shudder. “Whadda ya think? Hellfire for you?”

“Undoubtedly. Quick and permanent. I imagine both sides are upset enough to work together to dispose of us.”

“So why do you look so cheerful and excited?” Crowley asked puzzled. It didn’t sound remotely good to him.

“Because you’ve already come up with the solution, dearest!”

Crowley thought back over what he had said and then he got it, too. “We switch? You go to Hell and I go to Heaven for our punishments? Are you sure they won’t see through and know it’s us?”

It’ll take a bit of practice, but after six thousand years, we know each other’s mannerisms well. And if we switch control of our bodies, not just look like each other, we should be able to fool them.”

“Well, I don’t have. One. Single. Better. Idea. So,” he shrugged, “let’s give it a go...Demon.” He smirked wickedly.

“Just one more thing first.” The angel hesitated, and then wrapped Crowley in his arms and gave him one more slow, delicious kiss. “I am also very keen to change roles in bed, my dear. I want to hear you squeal like you made me. So we have to do this and succeed. Because I have major plans for tomorrow evening,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to imitate Crowley.

The demon laughed. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Angel. Not for the world.”

  
  



	3. Anointing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the evening after Heaven and Hell have agreed to leave them be. Aziraphale and Crowley have some loose ends to tie up. It's Aziraphale's turn to run the show and he has some interesting ideas.
> 
> Query: If part of Hell was burned off when Dog entered the cottage with the blessed horseshoe, what would happen to a demon who repeatedly *ahem* entered an angel of the Almighty?

**Anointing**

After the Apoca-wasn’t and fooling both Heaven and Hell into leaving them alone, Crowley and Aziraphale enjoyed a long lunch at the Ritz that stretched into dinner. They were both giddy from freedom and wine as they stumbled out onto the street, holding onto each other for support. Or something like that.

When they got outside, the Bentley was waiting at the curb, sleek and black and slightly dangerous looking, pristine as the day Crowley had stolen it all those many years ago. There was not a hint that it had recently driven through a burning inferno and blew up on the other side. He stood and admired it for a moment, then opened the passenger door for his angel.

“Get in, Angel,” he said with a sweeping bow. Aziraphale just giggled as he got in, but his blush gave away how pleased he felt.

“Back to my place?” Crowley asked as he slid behind the wheel.

“Well, actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to the bookshop. I know you said it was all back to normal, but I need to see for myself. We could spend the night there. If you’d like.” Aziraphale really, really hoped that Crowley would like. After millenia apart, he couldn’t bear to be away from the demon now.

“Certainly, Angel,” Crowley smiled. “Let’s go!”

^oOo^

Aziraphale was so excited to get back to his shop, he only told Crowley to slow down twice. As he snapped his fingers to unlock the doors, he was positively abuzz. Crowley smiled indulgently at his blond haired...boyfriend?! But the smile disappeared as he stepped into the shop. He could see all the books and things in their usual messy places, but in his head he could smell smoke and hear the flames crackling. He ran his long-fingered hand over his face to clear the memory and put the smile back on. He didn’t want to dim Aziraphale’s joy.

The soft, glowing angel fluttered about the shop, making sure everything was there and exclaiming whenever he noticed something new. Adam, the Antichrist who informed Satan that he wasn’t his real dad, had reset everything, adding in a few improvements along the way.

Finally Aziraphale paused, smiling as he looked all around. “Crowley, dear, I do so want everything to be lovely tonight. Would you be a lamb and get the wine while I go upstairs and make the bedroom a bit more comfy? I never really used it, and....” his voice trailed off as he saw Crowley’s look of disapproval.

“Lamb?” the demon asked through gritted teeth.

“Well, I...just meant...oh, never mind!” stammered the flustered angel. “Just wait here then. I’ll be back in two shakes of a lam-...oh, just wait here!”

Crowley chuckled as he watched the angel hurriedly retreat up the stairs. He wasn’t really upset. He just loved to watch the angel hem and haw and blush his way out when he teased him.

^oOo^

Aziraphale looked around the bedroom in satisfaction. The bed was made in black silk sheets like Crowley preferred, but with the old quilt that a sweet lady had given him after he had helped save her and her family escape from a terrible fire years ago. There was wine on the dresser with goblets awaiting. There were a few books on the nightstand in case he wanted to read...after. His mind hummed with the plans he had for his demon. Delicious, naughty plans.

All that fell to the side as he heard Crowley scream his name in terror. “Aziraphale!! Noooo!”

Aziraphale snapped himself downstairs instantly, eyes seeking out the danger. There didn’t seem to be any, but Crowley was wrapped around himself, moaning as tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Crowley, dear, whatever is the matter?” the puzzled angel asked. Crowley’s fierce red hair was a mess and his glasses were dropped on the floor. The demon didn’t seem to see or hear Aziraphale. “Bastards!” he screamed and dropped his face into his hands.

Aziraphale sat next to him on the sofa and gently took Crowley’s sharply angular face in his hands, turning him to look into his eyes. “I’m here, Crowley. I’m right here with you,” Aziraphale said soothingly.

Crowley calmed and his eyes focused again. “Angel?” he asked shakily.

“I’m right here, my love.” Crowley clung to him and sobbed.

“Here now. What’s all this about?” cooed the angel. Suddenly, he had a startling thought. “Is this about your friend you lost? Your…” Aziraphale gulped…”Best friend?”

“What?!” asked Crowley, sitting upright and staring at Aziraphale. “What are you going on about?”

“Well, I just remembered when I called you yesterday, you said you couldn’t talk because an old friend was there. And then later, at the bar, you said you had lost your best friend. I’m not sure exactly who you meant, but they obviously meant a great deal to you and you haven’t had time to process your loss. Do you want to tell me about him? Her? Them?” Aziraphale didn’t really want to hear about anyone that his demon cared so deeply about, but…. He was startled to realize he was jealous. But Crowley came first, so he would sit and listen and keep his own feelings well hidden.

Crowley froze for a moment and then, to Aziraphale’s befuddlement, started to chuckle. And laugh. Aziraphale frowned. “I don’t see what is so amusing,” he said primly.

“It’s you, you daft bugger!” Crowley snorted.

“What’s me?” the angel asked indignantly.

“You. You’re my best friend, stupid!” The demon stopped laughing and his golden eyes stared into Aziraphale’s sea blue ones. “It’s always been you. There’s never been another.” Crowley took a deep, shuddering breath and continued.

“After you refused to run off with me the second time, I went back to my flat and dealt with Hastur and Ligur. Then I decided to come to the shop and beg you one more time. If not, I planned to stay with you, because...who else would I want to be with when the world ended?”

“When I got here, the place was in flames. I ran in, searching for you. I called and looked, but there was fire everywhere and no you. I reached for that little spot inside that always lets me find you...but there was nothing. Nothing at all. I knew they must have used hellfire and you were gone. Just...gone. So I drove to the bar to climb into a bottle and wait for the end. It didn’t matter any more. What good is the world if you’re not in it?”

Aziraphale sat stunned. “Oh. My poor dear. I had no idea. How horrible. How dreadful for you. And you...you ran into a burning building to save me?”

“Yeah...well...immune to fire and all that. Don’t let it go to your head,” the demon muttered, looking down at his hands.

“Anyway,” he continued. “When you went upstairs and I sat down, it all just came back. The heat...the smoke...the fear...the lost feeling. It’s all I could see and hear and feel. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll be fine. No worries.” The jaunty smirk the demon was trying for failed.

Aziraphale sat quietly and thought. “I have a plan,” he finally announced.

“Oh, no,” the demon groaned. “Not another plan!”

“I rather think you’ll enjoy this one,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” He grabbed Crowley’s hand, pulled him up, and led him to the back of the stacks of first editions in the shop.

“I know what your books look like,” the demon grumbled as they stopped at the end of the row.

Aziraphale grabbed his jacket and slammed him firmly against the wall. “I didn’t bring you here to show you any books,” he said with an evil twinkle in his eye. And then he kissed Crowley. If he could have climbed into Crowley’s mouth, he would have. It took him a moment, but when he caught up, Crowley’s tongue joined the dance and he clung to Aziraphale like he was life itself. He started reaching under the angel’s coat to undo his waistcoat, but Aziraphale broke the kiss.

“Ut ut uhn,” he pushed Crowley’s hands back. “No hands or I’ll have to tie you up.”

“Promises, promises, Angel” the demon growled. With a snap, Crowley found his wrists shackled in fur-lined cuffs hooked to the wall, stretching his long, lanky body taunt.

“Mmmm,” said Aziraphale. “That’s better.” He ran his hands slowly down Crowley’s chest, grinning as the demon gasped. “That’s right, my dear. You are mine to play with as I please.” He kissed Crowley again, exalting in the little whimpers. He ran his hand down Crowley’s crotch and thrilled to see how excited his demon was already.

“Hmm. Seems like you’re happy to be here. But you know what they say. Seeing is believing.” And Aziraphale started unbuckling Crowley’s belt like he was unwrapping a highly anticipated present.

“Oh, yes, Angel,” Crowley moaned.

“Now stay still so I don’t hurt you when I unzip you. Maybe this will help.” Aziraphale wiggled his hand down the front of Crowley’s pants. He covered Crowley’s cock with a little squeeze that made Crowley shudder and quickly undid the zipper.

“Now that. That is truly scrumptious looking! You won’t mind if I have a taste?” Aziraphale teased.

“Not at all, Angel. I--ngkklsafd”

Aziraphale sank to his knees and quickly licked up the demon’s shaft, lapping the drippy tip and driving all words from the demon’s mouth. He shoved the jeans down to the floor and took a moment to appreciate the carved beauty of his beloved. Then he grabbed Crowley’s firm cheeks and started swallowing as much of his long elegant cock as he could. Crowley squirmed and gasped above him, but could do nothing but enjoy. Aziraphale marveled how something could be so soft and velvety while being so very hard at the same time. It really was one of the Almighty’s better designs.

Using the moans and whimpers above as a guide, the angel licked and sucked and gradually went faster and deeper. Feeling like he might explode, Aziraphale undid his own flies and stroked himself in the same furious rhythm.

Crowley threw back his head and screamed, “Aziraphale!!” as he came into the angel’s hot, eager mouth. Aziraphale came, too, and the world was bathed in light.

^oOo^

“Angel, that was...amazing!” Crowley gasped when he could speak again.

“We are anointing the bookshop, my dearest,” Aziraphale announced smugly, miracling the mess from the floor.

“Anointing?!”

“I am going to spend the day taking you throughout the shop. We shall replace those horrid memories with new, fascinating ones. I love you and I love this shop. It just will not do for it to be tainted in your mind. So. We’re anointing it.”

“With come?” the demon snickered.

“Well, yes,” the angel blushed. He snapped his fingers and the cuffs vanished. Crowley rubbed his wrists and chuckled, “I like how your mind is working, dove. What’s next?”

Aziraphale thought for a moment and decided. “The front counter,” he announced.

“What? Where all your customers don’t buy your books? Scandalous!” Crowley grinned in delight and snapped himself naked.

“Oh, no,” the angel reprimanded him. “You don’t get to decide. This is my turn.” He snapped and Crowley was dressed again...from the waist up. “Now come with me, my Foul Fiend. It seems some punishment is in order.” He paused for a moment and looked seriously into those sun gold eyes. “I have heard humans have what is called a ‘safe word’. If we try something and you really don’t like it or it really hurts, you say the word and I’ll stop. Your word is…’apple’. I doubt we’ll need it today, but just in case. I never want to hurt you, dearest.”

Mutely, Crowley nodded. Aziraphale never ceased to surprise him. He was intrigued by this new, bossy angel and followed him meekly to the front counter.

Aziraphale positioned him in front of the counter and stepped away. He looked the demon up and down with a small frown.

“Mr. Anthony J. Crowley, just what do you think you’re doing? Sauntering into my perfectly respectable bookshop like the head incubus! A smirk on your face and absolutely nothing covering your nether regions! I am appalled, sir! Appalled!”

Crowley bit his cheek to keep from smiling and then entered into the game.

“Just what you going to do about it, eh? You’re too soft and sweet, you are. I think I’ll just wait around here for some sweet young thing to show up and teach ‘em a thing or two about temptation.” He smirked and waggled his newly re-aroused cock at Aziraphale.

“I’ll show you who’s ‘soft and sweet’,” the angel growled. He grabbed Crowley by the shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him roughly across the counter. “Bad demon!” he cried as he smacked Crowley’s ass.

“Oooft!” said the surprised demon and he tried to straighten up.

But Aziraphale shoved him back down and kept him pinned to the wood. Smack! “Oh, no you don’t, demon! I will smite you for your tempting ways.”

Smack! “For the way your hips sway like a rock star strutting across the stage!”

Smack! “For the way your lips smirk and smile and tempt everyone to kiss them!”

Smack! A hesitation. “For the way your arse is so firm and pink and…” the angel trailed off, staring at the pink handprints blazoned on the sweet buttocks in front of him.

“A mere spanking is not enough!” the angel resumed. “That ass needs…”

“A serious licking?” the demon suggested, teasing and low. His voice was thick with excitement, urging the angel on.

“A serious pummeling is more like it!” Aziraphale blushed, but snapped his fingers and his garments were gone, folded neatly in the corner for later. Another snap and a small bottle of lube appeared on the counter.

“O Lord, help me drill this demon...but in a kindly manner,” the demon snickered.

“Hush, you,” Aziraphale reached for the lube and nipped the demon’s neck. He tasted so good, like smoky whiskey with end notes of apple. Aziraphale stayed and suckled and nipped a bit more. He draped himself over the taller entity so he could keep nibbling while he started preparing his love for entry.

Surprisingly, Crowley did hush. Well, except for the small whimpers and gasps. The demon was ready quickly and Aziraphale didn’t want to wait. He tossed the lube back to the counter, lined himself up and slowly started pushing his way in. Oh, the tight, tight warmth! Crowley spasmed around him and wiggled back to help him in deeper.

Once in, Aziraphale started slowly thrusting, smacking up against Crowley’s ass. “Bad demon! Temptation incarnate! Sexy dream filler! You’re the reason I can’t sleep at night. All I see when I close my eyes is you sauntering close, licking your lips, tilting me pass the edge of reason!”

Crowley listened and heard the longing and love and lust mingled in Azirphale’s words. He howled Aziraphale’s name and thrust back, grinding the angel’s hips with his arse.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Faster and harder they thrust. Aziraphale wrapped his warm, soft hand around Crowley’s cock and the demon went crazy. They both came in the midst of Crowley’s keening joy and Aziraphale’s shout of triumph. They crumpled into a heap on the floor, a tangled mass of limbs and smiles.

^oOo^

“Angel, you don’t mess around with this anointing stuff,” Crowley murmured after a bit, still basking in the afterglow. “Oh. And speaking of mess…” he waved his hand and miracled the sticky away.

“I still have one or two more anointings planned,” Aziraphale said beaming up at Crowley.

“I dunno, Angel. You’re gonna wear me out,” the demon chuckled.

“The next one won’t be so...energetic,” the angel laughed. “But it is very important. Maybe the most important thing today.”

“Ok. Where to this time?”

Aziraphale snapped and a feather bed with fluffy silk pillows appeared on the floor just inside the entrance to the shop.

“Oh, my. Right where everyone comes in? I guess that’s rather appropriate,” the demon snickered.

Aziraphale blushed, but smiled. “I was thinking I wanted to be sure every time you enter the shop, you would have something pleasurable to remember. But, yes...the other, too,” he laughed.

He stood and helped Crowley up. “And now, this time, I want you completely naked, you naughty, bad demon!” Snap!

“I sure would like to see Gabriel’s face when the list of your daily miracles crosses his desk!”

“Um...yes...well...um,” Aziraphale’s face burned as Crowley watched the scene play out in his lover’s head. Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s chin, taking pity on him. “It’s okay, Angel. They have no authority over us now. You answer only to Her. And from Her silence, I’d say She’s okay with us.”

Aziraphale squared his shoulders, grabbed the lube and headed for the nest on the floor. “I’d like you to lie down on your back, please,” he said quietly. “As you wish,” the demon replied snuggling down into the soft bedding.

“For this next part, there are some rules,” Aziraphale continued. Crowley cocked an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing. “You may not speak. I am going to worship at the temple of your body. I want you to listen and understand just how very dear you are to me. Yummy little noises are totally allowed, but no words. Do you understand, my love?” Crowley stared up silently and simply nodded.

Aziraphale knelt by his demon’s side and the service began.

He ruffled his fingers through Crowley’s wild red hair. “I love your hair, my dear. I always have since that first day in the Garden. It is firey and fierce, just like you. I love it long. I love it short. It smells of campfires and wide open spaces and nights under a million stars.” Crowley closed his eyes and soaked in the words like rain splattering a parched thirsty land.

“I love your ears,” Aziraphale continued, fingers tracing the delicate edges and rubbing the lobes. Crowley hummed gently, leaning into the angel’s hand. “I love how close you listen to what I say and how you remember as if every word is precious to you.”

“I love your eyes,” and he placed a gentle kiss on each lid. “Open them, please.” Crowley gazed up, completely besotted. “I love their sun gold color. I love that they are uniquely yours. When you look at me, my heart races and I could spend the day in contemplation of their beauty.”

“Your cheeks, your freckles, your nose,” he continued, raining small kisses on them as he spoke, “entrance me.”

“And your lips...oh your sweet, sweet mouth!” Aziraphale moaned and kissed Crowley with all the love and passion he could pack into it. He nibbled on his bottom lip and then licked it with his tongue. They were both moaning and aroused when he finished and he had to stop and collect himself. He wanted this done properly, with no room for doubt left in the demon’s mind or heart.

Aziraphale continued with his neck, fiercely marking the the demon as his. His hands and lips caressed Crowley’s shoulders and arms, admiring the long, slender fingers. He praised his chest and the sweet, hidden heart that lie within, it’s secret ember of love smoldering true but silent throughout millenia.

Leaving his midsection for a tasty dessert, Aziraphale moved to the demon’s long, narrow feet. Picking one up and rubbing the sole, he was amazed to find it rough and scarred. Then he remembered and understood.

“Oh, Crowley,” he whispered. “This was for me? When you walked on consecrated ground to save me? The demon looked away and nodded. Aziraphale kissed his foot with reverence. The demon looked uncomfortable. Well, that wouldn’t do at all. Without giving himself a chance to think, Aziraphale popped his big toe into his mouth and sucked. Crowley’s back arched and he absolutely howled. Aziraphale smiled and licked the toe while he sucked, watching the demon writhe and clench the bedding. Taking pity, he released the toe, but with an inner note to explore it more in the future.

He ran his hands up those long, long legs, parting them as he went. “The way you walk is quite sinful, you know. All danger and sex and temptation strolling out of a wet dream into daylight.”

And then it was time for dessert. His favorite.

He started with some light kisses, Crowley’s face begging for more, though he kept the rules and only moaned and panted. “Strictly physically speaking, this is my new favorite part,” Aziraphale grinned. “So amazingly fascinating!”

Aziraphale grabbed the lube and applied some to himself and stroked some along Crowley’s cock as well. He scooted up and straddled the wide-eyed demon. “And now, my dear, it’s time for the song to end the worship! The rules are finished and your voice returned.” And he impaled himself in one thrust, groaning at the thick, full mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Aziraphale! Angel! My love!” the demon gasped, bucking and grinding to pull himself impossibly closer. Although it was the third time, they were both so hot and wound up from the slow, steady buildup, neither lasted long. Aziraphale rocked them furiously, consumed with feeling his demon move within. Crowley wept and could have sworn he heard echoes of the celestial hosts singing as he climaxed and filled his angel.

After, they snuggled and dozed for a bit. Crowley roused first and marveled at the being in his arms. Who would have dreamed the sweet, soft angel could rock his world so completely? His kindness was there, still, but...so much passion? It was incredible! He stroked the soft, pale curls and watched as Aziraphale stirred awake.

“Hey, handsome,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Arizaphale’s forehead. In response, the angel smiled sweetly and snuggled closer, almost purring with contentment. “Shall we mosey up to the bedroom?”

“No, dear. There’s one more thing we need to do in one more place.”

“Really, Angel? You’re insatiable!” the demon chuckled.

The angel stood and pulled the demon up into a snuggly hug. Aziraphale grabbed the pillows from the floor. “Come with me to the back room. To the sofa.”

Mystified but trusting, Crowley followed his best friend back into the room where they had started. Aziraphale placed the pillows on the floor in front of the sofa. He sat on the sofa and motioned Crowley to the pillows.

“Wings, my dear. I bet it’s been forever since they’ve been preened properly.”

“Aziraphale…”

“Wings, I said. No arguing.”

Crowley turned his back to Aziraphale and brought his wings into the material plane with a sigh. He flexed them, stretching muscles that hadn’t been used since the End of the World That Continued. Black as ebony, warm and alive, Crowley’s wings had an exotic spicy scent that Aziraphale breathed in with pleasure. Humming to himself, Aziraphale massaged along the tops and back, and then down between his shoulders along the connection. He stroked each feather, straightening them and removing any that were loose. Crowley sighed contentedly, relaxing into the pleasure of being cared for so tenderly.

Suddenly, Aziraphale stopped. “Oh my heavens,” he breathed.

“Angel? Why’d’ya stop? What’s wrong?”

In reply, Aziraphale miracled a hand mirror and gave it to Crowley with trembling hands. He directed it so Crowley could see a small patch of new feathers coming in close to his chest. Hidden amidst the inky black feathers were some tiny silver grey ones. They glimmered like stars in the night sky. Crowley moved his hand up and brushed them. They were real. They were his.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he finally said in amazement.

“Yes, dear. You were,” Aziraphale said, bursting with love and hope. “But...maybe...perhaps...not forever?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this romp with me. Your kudos and comments are so, so appreciated. I have some one-off ideas that tie into this story and I think I'll play with them next.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from "Love of my Life" by Queen.


End file.
